


DJ Got the Floor to Shake

by fauvistfly



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the H/L Summer Fic Exchange. </p><p>As requested by Calmlikeyou, an AU in which Harry and Louis are interns at Radio 1. Louis is assigned to Greg, and Harry is assigned to Nick. They have a friendly, competitive relationship that also happens to be charged with sexual tension. Of course Greg and Nick have to make a bet about where these two will be caught in a compromising position because two interns with this much chemistry? It's inevitable.</p><p>"Stupid, flirty, silly boys being silly - of course they fall in love, of course they suck at actually communicating that to each other with words"--hopefully this fic fulfills the overall sense of the prompt if not the exact details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Got the Floor to Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Crotch hugs and kisses to [inconvenientbastards](http://inconvenientbastards.tumblr.com), [altarofzourry](http://altarofzourry.tumblr.com), and [herefortheharry](http://herefortheharry.tumblr.com) for the encouragement and feedback and help with writing about dicks.

Louis fidgets in his chair as the person leading the meeting goes over all the rules for the interns. The rules cover everything from dress code to appropriate behavior in the studio to where to fucking park. Louis knows he should be listening, but it’s a lost cause. They’re getting all this stuff in a handbook, so he has no idea why they’re even bothering to go over it anyway. He decides to spend his time in a much more useful manner and starts scanning the room of interns for interesting faces. Only a few stand out to him—a gorgeous lad with thick lashes who seems to be doodling intensely, a blond who is clearly on his phone based on the way he’s leaning back and grinning madly with his eyes downcast, a scruffy face whose furrowed brow makes him look like a puppy—until he sees someone who makes his roving eyes stop and stare. Curly hair, green eyes, long legs, large hands that are dutifully taking notes. Louis sits up a bit and starts smiling to himself. “Now this is something worth my attention,” he thinks to himself.

After the meeting is over, Louis considers waiting around and carefully engineering an accidental meeting, but he sees the eager student is now chatting with the speaker. Louis mentally gives him a strike—no time for goody two shoes—and heads towards the office of his mentor, Greg James. He’s eager to meet him, having been a longtime fan of his goofy personality and willingness to do almost anything in the name of radio. He thinks they’ll be a good match, which is good considering how much time they’ll be spending together for the next year. He checks his phone briefly, runs his fingers quickly through his hair, and is about to knock when someone pats him on the back. He turns and sees Curly giving him a thumbs up before walking away. He watches him walk down the hall, his brow furrowed at the surprisingly friendly gesture, before turning back to the door and knocking.

“Come in,” Greg calls out.

Louis peeks his head in and gives a wave. “Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson, your new intern?”

“Ah, yes, Louis! Come on in. Take a seat.” He gestures to a chair before turning back to his computer and typing something in. “Give me just a sec to finish this up.”

“No worries, mate. I’m here for you, remember?”

Greg laughs and then finally gives Louis his full attention. “Ah yes, the lowly interns at our beck and call. Have you gotten everything sorted yet? ID cards, rules, all that nonsense?”

Louis smiles, relaxing a little bit at Greg’s easy nature. “Yeah, I’ve got all of it. Sat through the meeting, got the t-shirt.”

Greg laughs and then points at him. “I think we’re going to get along great, Louis Tomlinson. And that is good because we have a lot of contests that involve you interns, and I am determined to beat Grimmy this year. If there is one thing I need you to help me do, it’s that. I will come out on top!”

Louis bites back a sexually laden retort and just gives him a massive fake smile and a salute.

“Right,” Greg says as he claps his hands and stands up. “Okay, then, let’s head to the studio where all the real work is done.” He stands up, walks over to pat Louis on the shoulder, and then chuckles when he sees Louis furtively stand on his tiptoes. “Ah, you’ll get used to it. I tower over pretty much everyone here.”

“What I lack in height, I make up in personality,” Louis says as he follows Greg out the door. “In reality, I’m much taller than you.”

“No one can see how tall you are on the radio, so we’ll just see if you live up those words, Louis,” Greg says easily. “But so far I think you’re right.”

Greg takes him into one of the studios, and they listen in and chat with the producer during one of the shows. Louis drinks it all in, the bustle of the studio, the banter of the deejay, the humming energy of the team working together. It gets him excited, and by the time they leave, Louis is ready to go on air.

“Okay, Louis, ready?”

“Absolutely! So excited.”

“Great! Wonderful. Here’s what you need to do. Go to the canteen and grab me a coffee, a bag of crisps, and a chocolate bar.”

Louis stares at him. “What? Are you serious?”

Greg sighs heavily. “I am. Sorry, Louis, but this is an important job! Can’t be developing new tidbits for the show on an empty stomach, right?” Greg takes Louis by the shoulders, turns him towards the canteen, and then gives him a push. “Meet me back here so we can go over the details for next week’s show,” Greg says as he walks back into his office.

Louis exhales noisily and then starts the trek down to the canteen. He knows that this is part of the gig, that there are certainly more unglamorous tasks to come, but he’d been really hoping for something fun today. He realizes he doesn’t even know how Greg takes his coffee (God, coffee? Not even tea?) and grabs a handful of sugar and creamer as well. His only consolation is that he sees several other interns on similar errands. Clearly this is just tradition to make sure interns know their lowly roles.

“So you’re on a coffee run as well?”

Louis turns and sees Curly again, offering him a dimpled smile. He gestures to the coffee in his hand and says drily, “How’d you guess?”

He laughs loudly and then clinks his identical cardboard coffee to Louis’. “Cheers. I’m Harry.”

“Louis. Nice to meet you, fellow intern.”

“Yeah, might as well get cozy since we’ll be doing this for a year.”

Louis raises his eyebrow at the word ‘cozy’ and grins sharply. “So, who’ve you got?”

“Nick Grimshaw. I’m so excited. I mean, I’m not excited about the morning hours, but I’ve been listening to him for ages. So, yeah. I’m pretty thrilled. It’s a pretty massive opportunity.”

Louis groans loudly at this new information. “Oh no, Harry. I’m sorry, but I can’t be your friend.”

“What?” Harry gasps. “I’ve already scared you off?”

Louis shakes his head sadly. “No, it’s only that I’m with Greg James, and he’s already informed me that our ONE mission is to take down Grimmy. Unfortunately, that means you, as well. I’m gonna have to take you down.” Louis doesn’t hide the way his eyes slide down Harry’s body.

Harry merely smirks. “Is that right, Louis? You’re going to take me down?”

“Greg’s orders, I’m afraid,” Louis replies.

“Well, you can certainly try,” Harry says as he brushes past Louis to pay for Grimmy’s coffee. “But no guarantees that I’ll go down without a fight,” he says over his shoulder.

For the second time that day, Louis watches Harry walk away. “God, I hope so,” Louis murmurs to himself as Harry disappears out the door. “I really hope so.”

***

“So how’s your intern working out? You got yourself a cute one,” Nick says as Greg sits down next to him on the sofa. They’ve just finished their first day with the interns, and it’s become tradition to get curry takeout and gossip about all the fresh faces immediately.

Greg laughs as he reaches for his food. “Of course that’s the first thing you want to talk about.”

Nick rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like you’re above it. And that’s not to say that mine isn’t pretty. I just happened to notice your intern’s assets as he walked away,” Nick says with a smirk.

“I can honestly say that I didn’t notice his assets, and it’s likely because he’s so short I never see beyond the top of his head.” Greg shrugs. “Yours seems quite nice. Very eager to please, with that smile of his. Is he smart?”

“He is, actually. Lots of charm. Great voice, and I think we’ll have good chemistry on the show. I’m excited.”

“Hopefully only chemistry on the show, and not off?” Greg asks with one eyebrow lifted.

Nick just shoves Greg over with a loud sigh. “Please. I may be going through a dry spell, but there’s no need to plunge into the intern pool. I’m sure another model with walk by any day now, just like you’ll find another pop star.”

“Ouch,” Greg says, feigning hurt feelings. “Really, it’s just a coincidence. I don’t actually go out looking to date pop stars.”

“Right. And I don’t actually go out looking for models. It’s just that they’re the most attractive people and therefore I must have them.” Nick shrugs as he takes a large bite.

Greg pauses as he lifts a beer to his lips. “Please don’t compare my long-term relationships with your one-night stands, Grimmy.” He takes a long swallow but maintains the judgmental look on his face.

“Excuse me, I was with Nico for at least a month. That was, like, a record. I mean, I wasn’t with him exclusively or anything, but still. A month!” He points a fork at Greg to punctuate his success.

Greg sniffs loudly and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Weren’t we talking about our interns?”

“Of course. Actually, I heard Harry talking about your Louis earlier today. I think they ran into each other during the first coffee run. He came back rather starry-eyed. What say we have a wager?” Nick waggles his eyebrows.

“A wager? On what? Interns popping each other’s cherries?”

Nick rolls his eyes. “Must you be so vulgar? As if these boys are innocent, with Louis’ arse and Harry’s charm? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“That’s funny, that Harry mentioned Louis. Louis didn’t say anything,” Greg says nonchalantly, digging into his curry. “Of course, I did impress upon him the importance of beating you in everything and threatened bodily harm if he helped you in any way, so maybe he just chose not to mention it to me.”

“Gah, you and your competitiveness. Channel that into our wager, please. I bet that we will discover the two of them in Studio 2 on a chair in a compromising position.”

“Jesus, Grimmy. That’s quite detailed. Have you already been envisioning this scene?” Greg takes a large bite and then chews thoughtfully. “Okay, I wager it’ll be karaoke night, which is what—in two months? And it will be in the loo at that club.”

“You’re on. No direct meddling or nudging, do you hear me?”

“You just follow your own rules and make sure you don’t get Finchy to do your dirty work.”

Nick gasps. “How dare you? Also, Finchy would not want to hear that you think he does my dirty work. I’ll have to text him you said that immediately.”

* * *

“Hey, Harry, we’re grabbing a few pints this evening, watching the match at my place. You in?” Niall says, poking his head into the office on his way out.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Harry says, stretching his back as he starts thinking about the end of the day. “Who else is gonna be there?”

“Pretty much everyone. Oh, Louis can’t make it, has plans already. I’ll text you. Don’t stay too long!” Niall says as he turns to leave.

Harry leans back in his seat, slightly less interested in going out now that he knows Louis won’t be there. He’ll still go—the rest of the interns are great, and he always has a good time with Niall—but he’s curious about what plans Louis has that are more important than watching a match with Niall. Niall and football in combination are Louis’ weakness; Louis hardly ever misses a chance to spend time with them when football is involved. Plus, Louis has been a bit distracted lately, texting more frequently and ducking out right at the end of his shift rather than lingering the way he has in the past. Harry frowns at the thought of Louis dating someone, and he wonders if he’s missed his chance completely. Sighing loudly, he cleans off his desk and gets ready to leave, hoping he’ll lose himself in laughter and good company tonight instead of moping too much.

\--

Harry’s on his way to Niall’s when he sees Louis in front of a restaurant, checking his phone. His heart hurts a little when he sees the soft smile on Louis’ face, and he’s both kicking himself for not making a move and pining for what could’ve been when he sees a small girl running into Louis’ arms. Louis swings her around and then picks up another girl for a big hug. Then he sees two more teenaged girls and an older woman curl around Louis, all of them smiling and laughing and hugging. Harry heads towards them—it is on the way, after all—and almost stops breathing when he gets the tail end of a huge smile when Louis spots him. Amazingly, his smile seems to brighten even more, and Louis calls him over.

“Harry, are you on your way to Niall’s? Come meet my family.” He gives his sister a look when he sees them checking Harry out. “Sorry I couldn’t make it out tonight, but they’re in town to visit. Harry, this is my mum and my four sisters.”

Louis goes through their names and Harry waves and smiles genuinely, relieved that Louis’ plans are with his gorgeous family and not some annoyingly gorgeous person. Louis’ mum Jay reaches in and gives him a big hug.

“Oh, Louis’ told me about you!” Jay says, ignoring Louis as he asks her not to embarrass him. “I was so worried about Louis coming to London to do this internship. He’s from a small town, you know.”

“Yeah, Doncaster, right? He’s told me a little about it,” Harry says, turning on the charm that always works with adults. “But he’s been doing really well. Greg loves him. He’s always saying that he got the best intern,” Harry says with a wink to Louis.

Jay pats Harry’s cheek affectionately. “Louis is so lucky to have met someone like you. He’s told me all about your little group of friends and all the fun times you all have. I’m counting on you to make sure he eats well and takes care of himself, okay?”

Louis rolls his eyes and says, “It’s like you don’t believe I’m an adult, Mum. I don’t need Harry taking care of me.”

Harry throws an arm around him and says, “Oh, I don’t mind taking care of you. I have a very nurturing character, if you haven’t noticed.” He squeezes Louis’ shoulder and says to Jay, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Louis stays fed and clothed.”

Lottie says something under her breath, and Louis reaches out to poke her in the waist and glare menacingly at her, but she just laughs and darts away.

Jay chuckles and then gives Harry another quick hug. “Louis, I’m going to go in and get us a table. Harry, do you want to join us?”

“Oh, I’d love to but I’m on my way to meet up with some mates to watch the match. But have a lovely dinner,” he says. He crouches down to talk to the twins and says, “Make sure Louis behaves himself at dinner, okay?”

Louis shoves him over and says, “Stop trying to turn the twins against me. They will always love me the most.” They each take one of his hands and start dragging him into the restaurant. “Bye, Harry. Tell the boys I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Lovely meeting all of you!” he says as he waves goodbye. When he turns to continue on his way to Niall’s, he thinks about how Louis was with his family, how obviously close he is to his mom and his sisters, how he teased them with such affection. He tries to suppress the ridiculously lovesick smile he knows is on his face, but he every time he thinks about Louis and his love for his family, he starts grinning again.

* * *

Louis is doing his best, his absolute best, to be social and pleasant and not a bumbling idiot who can only stare at Harry's body in that stupidly short yellow bathing suit. He'd known about some of Harry's tattoos, but he'd had no idea that his chest would be covered in those stupid doodles, that the chest beneath those fucking birds would be so taut, that the butterfly would be covering utterly lickable abs, that those ridiculous scribbles would only highlight the curve of his biceps. Louis is in the pool, safely covered by cold water, sucking down a beer and chatting idly with Niall and Zayn. So far, this internship gig has been amazing, both in terms of the experience working with Greg and the social scene. He looks away from Harry, hopefully subtly though Zayn tends to notice everything, when he hears Niall laugh obnoxiously.

"Who the fuck did your tattoos, Harry?" Niall calls out teasingly after taking a swig of his beer. Zayn snorts as he sits on the ledge with his feet dangling in the water.

Louis nudges Zayn and says, "Not like your tattoos. Works of art. Did you draw them yourself?" Louis has seen Zayn's doodles and takes a guess that his real art is pretty amazing.

Zayn smiles and shrugs. "Nah, mate. I just choose good tattoo artists. I have a few I like to work with, but maybe one of these days I'll get something I've drawn done."

"You should, absolutely. Yours are sick. I should get you to do one for me."

"Yeah, maybe," Zayn says, idly kicking at the water with his feet. "I like yours, too. Bet your sleeve is gonna look cool."

"Hope so. I've got some ideas. Not like Mr. Doodle," Louis says teasingly. Harry wades closer to them, and Louis reaches out to poke at the random assortment of tattoos on his bicep. Louis doesn’t react to the solid muscles in those arms, not at all.

Niall notices that obvious non-reaction, the fucker, and starts stroking all of Harry’s tattoos, one by one, a smirk on his face as he taunts Louis with every touch.

"Heyyyy," Harry drawls out as he pats his arms and chest protectively. "I love my tattoos."

Louis grins sharply. "Well, someone's gotta love them." He laughs at Harry's pout. "I'm sure every single one of your tats is meaningful. Especially the one crowning your jewels," he says with a cocked eyebrow, eyes dropping to the laurel leaves adorning his hip bones.

Harry meets his eyes with smirk on his mouth and says coyly, "Stop embarrassing me. I'm getting butterflies."

Louis' eyes grow wide and Zayn starts snickering beside him. "Oh no. No, Harry, please don't tell me--" Louis shakes his head in mock horror. "They're not all stupid puns, are they?"

"Puns are never stupid, Louis," he says gravely. And then, his voice low and gravelly, he says, "You haven't even seen all of them yet."

Niall starts laughing again before jumping on Harry's back. "You're a fucking mess, Styles," he says.

Harry finally breaks Louis' gaze to smile back at Niall. "Wanna take a ride on my ship?"

Niall starts laughing again and paddles with one hand while hanging on. "But you don't have a compass! How will you know where to put down your anchor? Louis, come be his compass!"

"Fuck off, Nialler!" Louis says with a grin as he pushes himself up out of the pool to grab a few more beers. He passes one to Zayn before sitting next to him on the pool's ledge. He clinks their bottles together and says, "Cheers, mate," before turning to watch Harry and Niall again. They're fooling around obnoxiously, so it's easy to indulge in staring a little without attracting attention.

After a few moments, Zayn throws his arm around him and turns toward him whisper in his ear. "If you're trying to play hard to get, you might want to close your mouth when you stare," Zayn murmurs.

Louis purses his lips and turns to Zayn with wide-eyed innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. Okay. So then it wouldn't make you happy that Harry is glaring at the way I'm leaning in all intimate-like?"

Louis laughs abruptly, throwing his head back in a way that draws Zayn even closer. He sees Harry in his periphery but refuses to look more closely. "It's you quiet ones who are always the most dangerous," he says before pretending to bite him.

Zayn just rolls his eyes before removing his arm. "Just let me know when I need to make sure no one goes into studio 2."

Louis hums thoughtfully. "There is that smart leather couch in there. He licks his lips before taking a long swallow of his drink. "So glad we decided to be friends, Zayn."

\--

Seated on Greg’s shoulders, Louis feels completely invincible. Surely he’s tall enough and strong enough to take on one Harry perched on Nick’s shoulders. He can hear Greg giving him a pep talk, squeezing his calves and reminding him of the ultimate rivalry with Nick and Louis’ promise to take him down no matter what--but Louis isn’t listening. He can’t, not when Harry is smirking at him, flexing his biceps obnoxiously and motioning for him to come forward with a flick of his hand. Greg must realize that Louis is ignoring him because he finally smacks his hands down on the water and starts moving forward. Louis immediately reaches for Harry’s hands, and the wrestling begins.

Louis is stupidly competitive, so he is determined to unseat Harry, even if it means taking control of Greg with his thighs and then squeezing so tightly that Greg almost starts wheezing. He’s yanking at Harry’s hands, laughing at the way Nick attempts to keep Harry on his shoulders, and then suddenly he’s dumped into the water. He pops back up, shaking the water out of his hair and ready to rip Greg a new one for losing his balance when he sees Harry in the water as well.

“Does this mean we won?” Louis says hopefully.

Greg massages his neck and hides behind Nick. “Yes, yes, we won. Do you have any idea how strong your thighs are?”

Nick throws his head back and laughs. “I bet I could find a few people who’d willing to find out,” he says breathlessly, pointing to himself and a few others before laughing again. “Louis, congratulations on winning the match for Greg but actually making it a win for me.” He turns to Greg and places his hands at the base of Greg’s neck. “Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?” He narrowly avoids Greg’s smacks and then immediately begins a splash fight.

Louis looks around for Harry and doesn’t notice anything grazing his legs until he’s suddenly up in the air again, this time on Harry’s shoulders.

“You totally cheated, Louis,” Harry says, his large hands firmly holding onto Louis’ legs so he doesn’t fall off. Harry shakes his head in an attempt to get his hair out of his face, aware of exactly what he’s doing, the slight weight he felt on his head as he swam in between Louis’ legs still clear in his mind.

Louis holds back a moan at the feel of Harry’s head brushing his inner thighs, and he weaves one hand into his hair to keep him from moving. There’s so much of it that he can’t help but tug, just a little, and he tells himself it’s merely a bit of horseplay.

Unfortunately, Harry can’t hold back his moan, and Louis feels it. He pulls again, slightly harder, and he places his other hand over Harry’s where it holds his leg.

Harry tightens his fingers, but instead of letting Louis continue to play with his hair, he turns his face and bites Louis’ thigh.

Louis is so startled that he can’t hold back a throaty “Fuck” and tenses up on Harry’s shoulders. The shift in balance is too much for Harry, and Louis ends up crashing back into the water. He surfaces slowly, taking time to both cool down and also replay the sound of Harry’s moan. He wonders if Harry is similarly affected, if those short yellow trunks of his are tighter with anticipation. When he finally comes out of the water, he sees Harry smirking at him, so Louis throws himself onto his back, piggy-back style, and wraps his legs around his waist.

“Can’t throw me off that easily, Harry,” Louis says as he tightens his arms around Harry’s neck and clenches his thighs. He smirks when he hears Harry inhale sharply.

Harry tilts his head back to look at Louis. He opens his mouth to say something filthy, based on the curve of his lips, but instead he gets a faceful of water.

Greg is holding an empty bucket looking completely unrepentant. “Sorry to put out the flames, but it’s time to get out of the pool!”

Louis rolls his eyes, wondering if it’s wrong to prank your boss, and climbs off of Harry’s back, letting his entire body slide down against Harry’s.

Harry turns to him and shakes his head. “You are evil,” he says, clearly loving it.

Louis just shrugs as he starts towards the edge of the pool. “Being evil’s a lot more fun than being good.”

Harry watches him get out of the pool, his swim trunks clinging sweetly, and then tries to avoid Nick’s knowing stare as he follows him out.

Greg and Nick both watch their interns head inside before turning to each other in amusement. “I may have to change my bet, the way things are going,” Greg says. “I could feel the heat even in the cold water.”

Nick grabs his towel and wipes his face. “God, it’s so entertaining. Will it be an inferno of passion that quickly burns out? Will it be more than a one-night stand? Will it be filled with angst and misunderstanding? I’m invested, Greg. I want to know what happens. I mean it. Also, I’d be willing to watch.”

Greg shoves his towel in his face as they leave the pool deck. “Of course you would, you pervert. Remember, no meddling. Also, no changing bets. Might not be a bad idea to start knocking when we go into empty studios, though.”

Nick groans loudly. “Where’s the fun in that? I’m going to start bursting in with my phone camera on.”

* * *

So, Harry is pretty certain that he has a crush. An all-consuming, butterflies fluttering, stupidly grinning crush. On Louis—if it wasn’t clear to everyone in the entire universe. Usually Harry basks in the newness of a crush, enjoying the way his heart beats faster, the anticipation of seeing him, the lovely flush when he’s noticed. But this crush is a little different. Honestly, he’s not sure if Louis is genuinely interested in him or is charmingly flirtatious with everyone. Granted, Harry gets that accusation frequently enough as well, but it’s weird to be on the other side of it all. Because this time? Harry wants. Oh, he wants so much that it’s painful. This crush has careened out of control, and all the flirting and touching and sly grins have turned him into someone barely restraining his needy whines whenever he’s around Louis. There’s no question they’d be good together physically; their time at the pool today confirms what Harry has already imagined in detail. But it’s not just the sex. He loves making Louis laugh, loves the way his eyes crinkle in amusement at him, loves the stupid jokes he makes and the way he gets so passionate about football.

He wants Louis, but not just for one night.

The added layer of attraction only amplifies his feelings, and there are nights when he falls asleep thinking about the curve of Louis’ smile. Tonight is not one of those nights, certainly not after seeing Louis shirtless, all his tattoos dotting his chest and arms, and ogling the way his arse looked in those clinging swim trunks. Tonight Harry flops on his bed and focuses on the physical. He thinks about Louis’ body, tan and wet from the pool, pushing against him. He remembers the way Louis’ body felt on his back, his arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers tugging on his hair. Harry takes his clothes off quickly, running his hands down his body once he’s completely naked. Then he squeezes lube onto his hand and spreads his legs. He fondles his balls and for a little, lightly teasing his cock, before reaching down and caressing his hole. He takes his other hand and starts licking his fingers, enjoying the way his tongue curls around them. He continues to think about Louis, the thickness of his thighs when they were around his face, the quiet moan he swears he heard when he shamelessly pressed his head against his crotch. He’s working two fingers inside his hole steadily while sucking on three, and he can feel his body clenching in anticipation. He still hasn’t touched his cock yet, and he likes it that way, likes waiting until his cock is jerking with desire. He adds another finger and starts thrusting faster, opening himself up more and more, his cock bobbing with each push. He gives his fingers one last bite before finally reaching down and gripping his cock, rubbing it all over with pre-come and spit. The feeling is fantastic, and he drops his head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly. It doesn’t take much longer, and with one flick of his thumb over his slit, he comes. His entire body tenses with pleasure, and he stays frozen until the last waves of his orgasm pour over him. Slowly, muscle by muscle, he un-tenses his body. His fingers slip out of his arse and slide up to rest on his balls, and his other hand gently unclenches around his cock. He rubs his hand leisurely against his stomach, enjoying the way the come feels under his fingers, and breathes out contentedly. Harry knows he should get up and get cleaned, but he lets his eyes fall shut, and soon he’s fast asleep.

* * *

Louis gives Harry’s shoulder a squeeze before he slides into the chair by his desk. “You okay, Harry? You look a little wiped.”

Harry rolls his shoulders and yawns obnoxiously. “God, I’m so tired. Like, I love working with Grimmy, and I’m always eager when the show starts in the morning, but by the time the afternoon rolls around, I’m beat. I don’t know how he does it.”

Louis nods in agreement. “I could never. I’m such a night owl. I’d be more likely to stay up all night than be able to wake up and greet England at fuck o’clock in the morning.”

Harry snorts and then collapses onto his desk. “Honestly, I don’t mind the mornings so much because I’m actively working, talking, moving around. But when I’m doing this? The paperwork for all those Call or Delete segments, the signatures and release forms? Puts me right to sleep.”

“I know!” Louis says vehemently. “Who fucking knew that radio would have so much paperwork. It’s so tedious. All the work involved with just messing around with celebrities.” Louis gives an exaggerated sigh.

Harry turns his resting head to look at Louis, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah. It’s still pretty cool, though.”

Louis returns his grin. “Absolutely. Why don’t you take a quick nap? I’ll be here till Greg’s show in about twenty minutes. I can wake you up before I go?”

Harry lets his eyes flutter closed. “Oh my god, would you? And wake me up if someone important walks by?”

“Course I will, Harry. Can’t let Big Boss Ben see the slacking interns.” He reaches out brush Harry’s hair out of his face, unable to stop the fond smile on his face.

Harry murmurs a thank you, but he’s already succumbing to sleep. Louis gives him one last glance before attacking his inbox.

Harry awakens to the sound of his phone chirping obnoxiously. He tries to blink away the sleep from his eyes and then notices some fruit on his desk: a banana and two clementines suggestively arranged with a post-it at the tip of the banana that says, “Eat Me.” He lets out a full-bodied laugh, and that’s when he notices the new text message he has.

_Sorry for not trying harder to wake you up when I left, but you were fast asleep. Figured you could use a little more zzzzs. Try not to enjoy the fruit too much ;)_

Harry smiles sleepily as he stretches his back and attempts to wake up. He reaches for the banana, peels it, and then takes a pic of him just as he takes a bite. He sends it to Louis and adds just one emoticon.

_:o_

Harry continues to eat and goes back to sorting the paperwork he was working on before falling asleep. He tells himself he’s not going to wait for a response, but it comes almost immediately.

_I just choked on air. You’re a menace_

Harry grins broadly and puts away his phone, now rejuvenated enough to focus on his long list of tasks for the afternoon.

* * *

It’s been a month since Louis last saw Harry even remotely close to naked—he still has lovely, filthy dreams about Harry in his yellow swimming trunks—and Louis is not happy about this situation. He sees Harry pretty frequently, around the studio and at the occasional social event after hours, but the internship has kept them both so busy and near exhaustion that even Louis has chosen sleep over sex. When they first met, their sexual tension was so strong that Louis was sure they were going to end up getting each other off in some supply closet at the studio. Instead, they’ve ended up having conversations interspersed with yawns and quick one-liners in the hallway. Louis is now in the position of having a well and truly developed crush rather than an interest in a very thorough one-night stand. And the weird thing about this new development is that he’s no longer certain of Harry’s interest in him. Since those first searing hot sparks between them, he’s seen Harry interact with loads of people. Now he’s wondering if Harry just has that spark with everyone. He laughs and dimples at all of Nick’s jokes, he bites his lip and blushes when Nick’s friend Caroline comes to visit, and he gives full-body intimate hugs when he runs into Ben, a friend of his who also happens to be a producer. Louis thought they’d been working towards something, but now he’s not sure at all. Such insecurity doesn’t sit well with Louis, and it makes him want to stop staring at Harry and start returning some of the looks he’s gotten from a few of the other interns, like Aiden with his cute quiff. He’s even caught Nick giving him a few speculative glances, and if it weren’t for his consuming obsession with Harry, he’d probably give it a go.

Tonight is Karaoke night, where all the DJs and interns get together to make asses out of themselves and get plastered in the name of Radio 1. The big festival is finally over, along with all the stress leading up to it; the expectation is that tomorrow’s show is about hangovers and scratchy voices. Louis is contemplating his outfit choices, wondering if he should dress to seduce (knowing Zayn will raise his eyebrow at him) or give up the dream and throw on a hoodie. In the end, he throws on a plain black tee with skinny jeans—simple enough to look thrown on haphazardly but still extremely flattering, especially to his arms and arse. He grabs his keys before he can overthink his outfit and its implications and heads to the club.

Once he gets there, it’s easy to get swept up in the happiness and relief of a job well done. Drinks are flowing, laughter is bubbling, and music is blaring. Louis knocks a few back before he lets Greg wrangle him up on stage for the mandatory DJ/intern duet. He groans loudly when he hears the opening bars of Katy Perry’s “Roar” and rolls his eyes as he takes a mic from Greg.

“Of course you’re going with Katy,” he says to Greg, playing up his resignation to the cheers of the crowd.

Greg points to him threateningly. “Don’t you start on Katy. You know she’s my favorite,” Greg says. “Shut up and sing. Follow my lead, Louis. Follow my lead!”

Following Greg’s lead is easier said than done. Greg is full of energy with a surprisingly good voice, and he gives his complete all as he roars along with Katy Perry. During one of the choruses, he rips off his shirt and then proceeds to help Louis strip as well. Being the good intern filled with a solid amount of alcohol, Louis throws off his shirt and starts gyrating, as if their performance has suddenly turned into a strip routine.

“Well, he’s certainly making me roar,” Nick says to Harry as he comes to stand next to him, handing him another fruity drink. “Here, you looked a little thirsty.”

Harry snorts but doesn’t contradict him. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Louis—can’t, to be honest—but takes the drink gratefully. “He’s just mesmerizing. I know you’ve noticed.”

Nick nods in agreement, taking a sip of his drink. “Well, he is difficult to ignore, especially when he’s walking around with that giraffe,” he says, gesturing to Greg and how Louis is now plastered to Greg’s side, bouncing to the beat, both goading the audience into bouncing with them.

Harry can’t help but notice how comfortable Louis is in Greg’s presence, how easily Greg touches his bare chest, his waist. It makes him frown slightly, unhappy with both his own reaction and the way Louis and Greg interact so easily.

Nick glances over at Harry and chuckles. “Oh, Harry, no need to worry there.” He throws an arm around Harry in support. “Greg is a lovely flirt, but he is straight, despite his penchant for wearing dresses and getting naked around men. He’s not interested in Louis like that.”

Harry takes another long swallow of his drink. “You don’t know that. Who knows what will happen when someone is as tempting as Louis?” He glances up as he sees Greg attempt to lift a shirtless Louis in a parody of the Lion King scene, when Simba is presented to the rest of the animals. It’s not quite successful, and Louis ends up falling back into Greg’s arms, which makes Greg lose his balance. Soon the both of them are on the floor, with Louis on top. Louis’ laughter as he throws his head back onto Greg’s chest and cackles is almost too much, and Harry scowls into his drink.

Nick throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, Harry. Never change, do you hear me? Now stop moping back here and come sing a song with me before you throw something at Greg.”

Harry follows him reluctantly, but he puts his drink down on the counter as he passes and tries to shake off his funk; he loves karaoke, and he’s being stupidly petulant about something that has no substance. When he passes Louis and Greg on the way to the stage, he gives them an exaggerated thumbs up but also reaches out to give Louis’ bicep a squeeze; he never said he wasn’t weak.

Nick takes the mic and quickly introduces the song, all the while keeping his arm slung around Harry. “Now, we all know how much Harry loves bananas,” he says, pausing dramatically as he cocks an eyebrow.

Harry merely hides his face in his hands and tries to burrow himself into Nick’s shoulder.

“So, I felt it would only be appropriate to sing that lovely banana anthem by the gorgeous Gwen Stefani.”

The music starts, and Harry throws himself into the song, twirling on the stage and shaking his hips in an attempt to cheer himself up. Nick helps, laughing and urging Harry to copy his ludicrous dance moves.

Louis watches from the bar as he waits for his drink to be made. Greg plops down on the bar stool next to him and says, “Quite the pair, aren’t they? It’s like Grimmy found his hipster soul mate in that one.”

Louis gives an empty laugh and then thanks the bartender for the drink. “So what is the policy on interoffice romance, anyway?” he asks, feigning nonchalance as he puts his shirt back on, all the while keeping his eyes on Harry and his long legs moving across the stage.

“Between DJ and intern? I mean, it’s frowned upon, but there’s nothing specific in the policy handbook, I don’t think. But I’m assuming you’re talking about Grimmy and Harry, and not your burning passion for me?” Greg says flamboyantly, his hand clasped to his sweaty chest.

Louis merely rolls his eyes and takes another drink. “I’m not saying anyone in particular. I’m just curious if there are any rules about that sort of thing.”

Greg sniffs loudly. “Well, I don’t really know, but I can say that Grimmy would never go for Harry, if that’s your not-so-subtle way of pumping me for answers. Grimmy does like a pretty face, but Harry’s far too nice for him. Harry’s like a new toy right now, distractingly shiny and curious, but Nick doesn’t sleep with those kinds of people.” Greg looks up at the way Nick is bent over with laughter, the fondness for Harry clear on his face. “To be honest, you’re more his type. You know, asshole with a nice arse.”

Louis smacks Greg on the chest and says, “Oh, fuck off, Greg.”

Greg laughs and then puts Louis in a headlock. “Don’t be mad, Louis. If it makes you feel better, there is absolutely nothing against interns hooking up with other interns. That actually happens all the time. So flaunt what you have and get it!”

Louis shoves him off and says, “If you think complimenting my arse is going to make me forget about all the rest—”

“Oh, are we talking about Louis’ arse?” Nick says as he saunters up to the bar, having finished their song. He gestures to the bartender and then leans back to give Louis a long look. Harry joins him, looking less confident than he had singing about bananas on stage.

“We were, indeed,” Greg says cheerfully. “It’s funny, because—”

“Harry, don’t you think we’ve spent enough time with these two? You wanna go find Zayn and the others?” Louis pushes off the bar and places a hand on Harry’s shoulder, clearly ending the conversation.

Harry just smiles, slightly confused, and says, “Yeah, sure.”

“Love to see you walk away, Louis,” Grimmy calls out, clearly enjoying the view.

Louis just flips him the bird and keeps walking.

Harry looks at him with concern. “Are you upset? Does Grimmy make you uncomfortable?”

Louis glances back at Nick and Greg, who have already looked away and are deep in conversation about something that is hopefully not them. “Nah. He’s harmless. I was just ready to go relax with the others.” He shakes his head and then changes the subject. “You were pretty wild up there.”

Harry beams and flicks his hair back in mock confidence. “No comparison to you, though. You and Greg always seem to have a good time,” Harry says, unable to dig just a little about their relationship.

“Yeah, Greg is great. Really, I couldn’t have asked for a better mentor. And you and Grimmy seem made for each other, together 4eva and all that.”

Harry snorts. “Yeah, he’s fun. Hard keeping up with him, though. I don’t know how he does it. Sometimes he parties all night and then drags himself in for the breakfast show. I did that with him once, and I was wrecked for days after.”

Louis ends up leading them to a corner in the back of the room, not bothering to look for Zayn or Niall or the others. “I think I remember that. Do you go out a lot with him? Greg is great, but we don’t really hang out much beyond these kinds of social things.”

“No, not really. I mean, he’s really cool and I’d love to keep in touch with him, but I’m pretty sure he sees me as this innocent lamb.”

“Ready to slaughter?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow. “Wanting to taint that innocence?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Not you, too. No, I’m not hooking up with Grimmy. Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Louis gapes. “Honestly, I had no idea people were talking about that. I was just teasing. I mean, you two definitely have chemistry on air. Are you getting lots of flak about it?”

Harry just shrugs. “Nothing I can’t handle. I mean, I know it’s not true, so it’s easy to brush it off and laugh about it.”

Louis plays with the hem of his shirt, unable to keep from fidgeting. “But, do you want to? I mean, I don’t think there’s anything in the handbook keeping you from hooking up.”

Harry looks up sharply. “You looked it up? Are you and Greg…?” He trails off, the question on his face.

“No, not at all!” Louis says with a scrunch of his nose. “First of all, Greg is straight. So definitely not trying for that. But even if he were interested, I’m not.” Louis glances up at Harry and decides to meet Harry’s eyes. “Not in Greg, anyway.”

Harry bites his lip and swallows. He clears his throat before saying, “Not in Greg but in someone else?” He moves forward slightly, heedless of who might see them, and gently pushes his knee against Louis’.

Louis looks down and smiles softly, returning the knee push, before looking at Harry again. “Yeah, someone else.” He’s about to say more, but then someone bumps into him and spills some red blended concoction all over his shirt.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” the clumsy person says before lurching off towards the bar again. Louis pulls the wet t-shirt away from his body and grimaces. “I’m gonna go to the loo, try to get salvage the shirt.” He turns towards the toilets and tries not to think about their broken moment.

Louis takes his shirt off and rinses it quickly, just trying to get out the stickiness. He’s in the middle of squeezing it when he hears the door open. He looks up and sees Harry heading towards him. “You coming in to help me, Haz?” he asks with a smile.

“In a manner of speaking,” Harry says, coming to stop only when his body is fully pressed up behind Louis, his eyes meeting Louis’ in the mirror. “Yeah?” he asks, reaching around to turn off the water.

“Yeah,” Louis says breathlessly, turning in his arms and reaching forward to kiss him.

The kiss is gentle at first, a little tentative, but it quickly turns filthy when Louis nips at Harry’s full lips. Harry moans and then reaches up to cradle Louis’ head, deepening the kiss.

“Stall,” Louis says when they break for air. He pushes Harry back from the counter and into the stall on the end. “Not quite how I imagined our first hook-up, but it’ll have to do,” he says with a smirk.

“Oh, you imagined this a lot?” Harry says in between kissing, biting Louis’ ear lobe and running his hands all over Louis’ bare back.

“Shut up, Styles. You know you’ve been doing the same thing,” Louis retorts, thrusting against his hips before kissing him fully again, loving the taste of Harry’s tongue in his mouth.

Harry returns the thrusting, and they begin a rhythm of grinding as their hands begin to wander. Harry slides his hand down Louis’ back and into his jeans, rubbing his thumbs against the swell of Louis’ arse. Louis stifles a groan and then quickly tugs both of their pants down to pull out their dicks. When he finally presses them against each other, they both inhale sharply, their breaths echoing in the empty bathroom. Louis starts moving faster, his thumb sliding against Harry’s slit. Harry keeps one hand on Louis’ bottom and wraps his other around Louis’ hand, tightening the grip Louis has on them.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes out, biting at Harry’s collarbones. “God, your hands.” Louis starts moving faster, fucking into Harry’s hand and pulling a little at Harry’s hair.

Harry leans down to bite Louis’ jaw and then kisses him again, sucking his tongue into his mouth. “Everything about you, Louis. God, I’m not gonna last long,” he says, his voice breaking at the end.

Louis slides his hand down the nape of Harry’s neck and squeezes his bicep. “Yeah, make this fast. We can take our time later.”

“Later?” Harry asks, panting into Louis’ mouth.

“Yeah, come over after this. We can sneak out, and then I can take you apart the way I’ve been imagining since the first time I saw you eat that fucking banana,” he says with a twist of his wrist.

That apparently is enough for Harry, and he climaxes with a groan, his hand catching most of it. Louis follows quickly after, and they stand there, breathing in each other’s space, before Louis’ hand starts cramping from the grip. He laughs and then slowly loosens his fist. “Knew you’d be good with your hands,” he says, reaching for some toilet paper.

Harry takes some and starts wiping himself down. “Oh, you have no idea,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Louis once again before tucking himself in and opening the stall.

He washes his hands, and then Louis does the same, laughing at the silly grins that are on both their faces.

“You go out first. I’m still in here trying to wash my shirt,” he says, picking up the shirt and rinsing it again for effect.

“Okay, I think I’ll actually go find Niall and Liam this time. Text me when you think you’re ready to leave?”

“Absolutely,” Louis says, the heat still evident in his look. “It won’t be long.”

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to settle his heart rate, before surging in and kissing Louis again. “If I get antsy, I’ll text you first.”

Louis pulls his hair a little and then pushes him towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, I got ya. I’m just as eager, but I don’t want Greg giving me shit just yet.”

Harry laughs and then turns to exit the loo.

\--

Louis uses his shirt as his excuse and then ends up going outside for a smoking break with Zayn. The air is cool, and the night is quiet.

“Tell me you didn’t hook up in the toilets,” Zayn says as he taps his cigarette and gives him a look.

Louis takes a drag and then gives him a look of innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Zayn.”

Zayn snorts and then turns his head to exhale. “Okay, whatever. Keep your secrets. Should’ve cleaned off the jizz better, though,” he says with a wry smile.

Louis looks down abruptly, pulling out his shirt to take a better look, only to scowl when Zayn starts laughing.

“I was totally guessing,” Zayn says teasingly. “Finally did something about that crush on Harry?”

Louis drops his shirt and leans back on the wall. “Yeah, I guess I did.” He plays with his lip a little, remembers the way Harry’s kisses felt. “I think we might have something.”

Zayn nudges him with his shoulder and gives him a genuine smile. “I think you’re right. Better go use some mouthwash,” he says with a grin as he stubs out his cigarette.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says. “How much longer do you think you’re going to stick around? Is it too early to bail?”

“Eager to get somewhere?” Zayn throws an arm around Louis as they head back inside. “You can use me as an excuse. I’m pretty beat, and I never stay long at these things anyway. Leave with me, and then text your boy to meet you.”

“You’re the best, Zayn. Have I told you that lately?”

\--

Louis says his goodbyes and leaves with Zayn, waving nonchalantly at Harry as if he hadn’t just had his dick in his hand. He texts Harry his address and then tries not to wonder how long it will take him to come over. When he gets to his flat, he changes out of the wet shirt and rinses his mouth quickly. He makes his bed quickly and runs around trying to pick up trash and straighten up a bit. He’s wondering if Harry has changed his mind when he hears the buzzer.

When he opens the door, Harry immediately kisses him, shutting the door and pushing him against it in one movement. Louis chuckles against Harry’s lips. “Missed me?”

Harry keeps kissing him, covering his cheeks and neck with wet kisses. “I got stuck in a conversation with Fearne, and then when I finally got out I had to wait for a cab. The only way I could keep myself occupied was to think about all the things I wanted to do to you.”

Louis pulls off Harry’s shirt and starts kissing him more deeply, hands roving all over Harry’s random tattoos. “Yeah, like what? What do you want to do first?”

Harry kisses Louis full on the lips, flicking his teeth with his tongue, before saying, “This.” And then he drops to his knees.

Louis inhales sharply at that abrupt movement, and his dick hardens even more.

Harry smiles up at him and then starts placing small, wet kisses on Louis’ belly, moving lower and lower each time. He slides his large hands down Louis’ jeans to cup his round arse, giving it a squeeze as he rubs his face against Louis’ cock, which is throbbing against his pants and making it damp with pre-come. He slowly pulls down his boxer briefs and jeans, nuzzling his thighs as he exposes more and more skin. He licks the tip, moaning in delight at the taste, and then pulls out a packet of lube from his back pocket. Louis smirks at the sight and is about to say something mocking, but his words get lost when Harry finally puts his hot mouth on his cock and rubs a slick finger against his hole.

Louis exhales loudly and threads his fingers gently through Harry’s hair, his thumb caressing Harry’s head affectionately. He closes his eyes briefly and loses himself to the feel of Harry’s tongue against his cock, the way Harry unhurriedly sucks and swallows him down. His eyes fly open when he feels the first finger inside him, and he moans as Harry works his long finger around his rim, just the lightest touches sending shivers through him. When he tightens his hands in Harry’s hair, saying, “God, I love your hands,” Harry just smiles around him and pulls one leg to rest over his shoulder. Louis breathes out, “Fuck,” and Harry adds another finger, the former gentleness now replaced with an urgency that is mirrored in the way Harry starts bobbing his head faster, encouraging Louis to thrust into his mouth.

Harry works up to three fingers, occasionally brushing up against his prostate in a way that makes Louis’ whole body tense up with pleasure. He gently tugs on Harry’s hair and says, “I wanna come with you inside me.”

Harry pulls off with a last flick of his tongue and then quickly pulls his jeans down and rolls on a condom. Then he stands up and lifts Louis by the arse, pressing him against the wall. Louis moans in unexpected delight and curls his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his hips. Harry reaches down positions himself, and Louis rubs his face into Harry’s neck in anticipation. Harry finally presses inside him slowly, and the burn is so delicious that Louis can’t help but let out these little noises that make Harry grip his hips even more tightly. When he bottoms out, Harry breathes in slowly, forehead against forehead, before leaning in and kissing him deeply. “You feel so fucking good, Lou,” he whispers, his face scrunched in pleasure. He starts thrusting, breathing hotly against Louis’ ear and occasionally biting his lobe. Louis keeps rolling his hips, clenching around Harry and murmuring filthy encouragements every time he thrusts into him. Harry can feel his body climbing and tightening, so he begins to fuck faster, loving the sounds he punches out of Louis each time he drives into him. Louis starts working himself in time with Harry’s thrusts, leaning in to lick into Harry’s mouth or just breathe him in. He starts sucking on Harry’s neck when he feels himself getting closer and closer, and when he finally spills into his hand he tries not to bite too hard. Harry starts to pant loudly, each filthy noise getting louder until he finally cries out, pressing his body hard into Louis’, one hand slapped against the wall and the other making bruises on Louis’ hip.

Harry tries not to pull out too quickly, but his legs finally give and they end up sprawled in the hallway, giggling and high from their orgasms. Louis is the first to move, and he gets rid of the condom before pulling Harry to his feet and into his bedroom. They drunkenly collapse on the bed, still naked and sweaty, and fall asleep tangled up in each other’s arms.

\--

Louis wakes up to the smell of his favorite tea, but the bed is empty. He’s about to groan in frustration when he realizes that Harry has the morning show and probably left hours ago. He checks the clock and dives back under his pillow when he realizes it’s far earlier than he normally wakes up. He suddenly remembers the tea and sits up slowly. It’s in a travel mug, so when he takes a sip it’s actually still pretty hot. He smiles when he realizes the tea is made perfectly with just a splash of milk and then looks at the note next to his bed.

_This tea will probably be cold and nasty by the time you drink it, but I wanted points just for making it. Sorry I had to sneak away so early, but duty calls. Text you later?_  
 _xx. Harry_

Louis smiles and takes another sip of his tea, his fingers running over Harry’s name. When he catches what he’s doing, he rolls his eyes and laughs at himself. He sips again, letting the thoughts behind it warm him up. He texts Harry a quick thank you, smiling sleepily into the camera for a photo, and then decides to snuggle back under the covers for a few more hours sleep.

* * *

They don’t flaunt their new relationship, and beyond the subtle touches and shared glances that are now more frequent, Harry and Louis are still the subjects of an unmet bet between Greg and Nick. They still flirt as much as they used to, and the blatant chemistry between them is still sparkling. The internship keeps them incredibly busy, so any down time they have at the studio tends to be spent bitching about all the work they have to do and the fatigue that wears them down.

Outside of work is a different story.

Outside of work has Harry spread out on a blanket, head thrown back in pleasure as Louis works three fingers in him. Louis licks his balls and uses the other hand to grip Harry’s cock as he curls his fingers in search of those waves of satisfaction. He nips at his hipbones, sucking at those laurels and biting at his inner thighs. Harry is breathing heavily, and Louis works his fingers to make Harry whimper and curse. He hears his phone beep with a text but ignores it, enjoying the way Harry’s stomach tenses with each stroke. His phone starts ringing, but Louis doesn’t want to stop what he’s doing. He licks the tip of Harry’s cock and grins at the way Harry cries out his name. His phone beeps again, and then Harry’s phone beeps as well.

“Fuck. Do you think I should get that? Someone clearly needs me,” Louis says, sitting back on his ankles, his fingers still deep inside Harry.

“Yeah, and that someone is me. If you’re taking your fingers out, you better replace them with your dick.”

Louis mock gasps. “Harry Styles, I am shocked. I never—” He is interrupted by another beep. Louis leans forward, still keeping his hand steady, and checks his message.

“Shit!” he yelps as he pulls out abruptly and wipes his hands on the discarded t-shirt on the bed. “Fuck, I’m supposed to go in early to deal with all the extra security for Greg’s segment today. I was supposed to be there 5 minutes ago. Fuck!” He jumps up, not caring about the way his cock bounces nor about the exasperated growl Harry gives.

Harry gapes at him, blinking in astonishment. “I can’t believe this,” he says, sitting up and passing him his underwear.

“I’m so, so sorry, Haz. I completely lost track of the days, but I need to leave right now. I’ll make it up to you later, yeah?” Louis says as he ducks in to give Harry a kiss and grabs one of Harry’s clean t-shirts before running out the door, just barely clothed.

“You’re damn right you will,” Harry says to a closed door. He flops back on the bed and yells in frustration into his pillow.

\--

Louis feels like his heart is finally slowing to a normal, healthy rate after racing around attempting to make up for his tardiness. Greg gives him a scolding look but holds back on saying anything in front of the famous guest, which Louis greatly appreciates. Despite a late start, the rest of Louis’ work runs smoothly, and he’s taking his break to sit at his desk and collapse from finally releasing the tension of the last few hours.

He’s on his way to his office when he gets manhandled into Studio 2 and shoved into a chair. He’s about start yelling when Harry settles into his lap and starts kissing him.

Louis immediately begins kissing back before he realizes how odd the scenario is. Louis pulls back a little to look at him. “Harry? What are you doing here? You didn’t even need to come in today.”

Harry pulls Louis in for another kiss and says, “Oh, you’re wrong about that. I definitely needed to come in today because I didn’t come earlier today. And we don’t know who might be poking around, so you better finish what you started this morning.” Harry unzips Louis’ jeans and pulls him out, already half hard just from kissing. Harry starts working him with his hand and then kisses Louis again, sucking on his tongue and tasting him thoroughly. “Look at you drowning in my shirt,” Harry murmurs, pulling at the neck of the shirt and licking his collarbones.

“Fuck, Harry, are you—do you need me to open you up again?” Louis says as he reaches for Harry’s pants.

Harry stands up and drops his pants and trousers in one go, his cock flushed and at full attention. He grabs a condom and a packet of lube from his jeans pocket and hands them to Louis before clambering back in his lap. “No need to prep more. I’ve been working myself open for ages now. All I need is for you to fuck me hard before someone comes in and you get into more trouble than you already have.” He rolls on the condom and slicks him up before lifting his hips and then sinking down in one fluid motion.

Louis grabs Harry’s hips and yelps. “Oh shit, fuck.” He starts working Harry up and down, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. “You are so fucking tight. Can’t believe you came to work just to ride my cock,” he says, reaching down to give Harry’s dick a squeeze.

“Can’t believe you left me on that bed, panting for your dick,” Harry breathes out, squeezing his ass and then smiling at Louis’ whimper. “Come on, Louis,” he says, moving faster and faster.

Louis pulls him in tightly and starts fucking up into him, his fingers leaving red marks everywhere. He starts jerking off Harry in time with his thrusts, and they both start breathing more heavily, trying to be quiet. Louis can feel himself tensing up, getting ready to explode, so he gives Harry a filthy kiss and moves his hand even faster, swiping the head each time, knowing just the right grip to make Harry explode in his hand. He swallows Harry’s sobs and then sucks on Harry’s neck when he gets to his own orgasm, his whole body tight with pleasure.

Before Louis can recover, Harry is up out of the chair, wiping his come on the bottom of the seat and then pulling on his jeans.

“What? Why are you getting up so quickly?” Louis says, his brain still fuzzy from his climax.

“Can’t have you getting in trouble. Plus, you have a little more work to do. Come on,” Harry says as he pulls Louis up out of the chair and tries to zip up his pants.

Louis shakes his head to clear the fog and attempts to get presentable. By the time he’s all tucked in and smoothed out, Harry is already opening the door, giving him a wink on his way out.

* * *

Weeks later, when they finally get caught by Nick and Greg, it’s in the middle of a chaste kiss at their desks. Nick gasps, and Greg throws up his hands in frustration.

“This? This is how you all get caught? In this PG peck on the lips?”

Harry starts laughing, and Louis retorts, “What exactly were you hoping to walk in on?”

Nick taps a finger to his chin and says, “ I believe I wagered I’d find you in Studio 2 on a chair.”

Harry starts to choke and turn red, and Nick pats him on the back in congratulations. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Harry! Shall we add the two of you to the wall of shame?”

“Wait a second,” Greg interrupts. “You didn’t actually catch them. Just because it happened doesn’t mean you win the bet. Maybe they also hooked up in the loo on karaoke night,” Greg says. Louis starts giggling, and Harry smacks him on the shoulder. “You didn’t! Nick, we have gotten slow and blind in our old age. They’ve been hooking up for ages, and we just had no idea.”

Nick shoves Harry towards Louis and stands next to Greg in some weird wall of authority, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “This is unacceptable. You two owe us dinner. And lots of pints.”

Louis just reaches for Harry’s hand and says, “Absolutely. You pick the place, and we’ll see if we hooked up there as well.” He winks at Greg and then walks in between the two of them with Harry in tow.

Greg and Nick watch them leave the office, and they both sigh contentedly. “Ah, young love,” Greg says.

“So sweet. Since this bet didn’t pan out, should we take bets on the angst that will ooze into our studio when they break up?”

Greg shoves Nick in the shoulder. “Don’t be such a wet blanket. They’re never going to break up. They’re going to move in together, have a weepy wedding that you will DJ, adopt 2.5 kids, and annoy the shit out of everyone with their cuteness.”

Nick laughs, and Greg smushes his quiff before leaving the office.

* * *

Spoiler Alert: Greg’s prediction comes true.


End file.
